


First Time Kissing You

by thewildcard06



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England (Hetalia), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mistletoe, Nationverse, Romance, Sweet, Top America (Hetalia), usuk oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildcard06/pseuds/thewildcard06
Summary: Alfred just wanted to share the first kiss with his boyfriend and what's more better than doing it on the Christmas eve? But seemingly it isn't as easy as he expected since the fate feels like being mean tonight.Hetalia belongs to Himaruya HidekazuPairing : USUKChristmas Fic!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	First Time Kissing You

A tired sigh left Alfred's mouth and formed a light puff of white smoke as he slowly walked out from the conference building. The Christmas eve party went well but his mood was anything close to pleasant, especially after what he had been hoping to happen didn't go as well as it was planned. A prominent scowl attaching on his face showed it all but he only allowed it to be displayed as soon as he was out of other nations' peripheral vision. He crossed the street when the light hit on green after waited for about a few minutes. The slight movement on his back made him pause, Alfred glanced over his shoulder and saw Arthur's face was snuggling closer into him. 

The sight of an adorable England smiling happily into the fur of his thick coat erased the frown on his face. Those green orbs he liked so much were hidden underneath the eyelids, letting those long eyelashes kiss on his round cheeks. The bespectacled man smiled back before fixing his hold against the back of Arthur's knees as he piggybacked the drunk Brit. Then his mind immediately wandered back a few hours earlier when he entered the less crowded area of the busy New York. 

The country personifications were celebrating the Christmas eve party together like those previous years, they would pick a place in turn and the choosen one would host the party. Luckily this year it was Alfred's turn and the young American couldn't be more happier than now. Preparation went in a blur and before anyone knew it, the day had come. Though Alfred was pretty excited for the party, the blond wanted nothing more than just to spend the Christmas eve with Arthur. A night with his boyfriend where they could talk about just everything, to hold him close as they stood waiting for the clock to hit midnight and to welcome the Christmas together. And of course to kiss him sweetly underneath a hanging Mistletoe like a true pair of lover in a cheesy romantic movies, it would be their very first kiss since they haven't done sort of thing like that yet despite they had been dating for a quite long time by now. He wanted to give Arthur a sweet, memorable first kiss that the blond will never forget about.

It was the original plan and also the reason of why the amount of the Mistletoes was unnecessarily plentiful. They were hanging at every corners, at every spots that could provide a support. Alfred wanted to have as many chances as possible to kiss Arthur and just by thinking about many kisses he would take tonight was already made him grin ear to ear. When the time came as Arthur arrived, dressing dashingly in a pair of body-fitting suits- those tight pants hugging snugly around his thick thighs and his adorable plump butt almost made him forget about the plan; luckily the wolf inside of the superpower's body could be tamed successfully, at least; Alfred was ready to accomplish his mission.

And then everything just flew out of the window when a disaster after a disaster happened during his mission, ruining all of the attempts he tried at terribly right on time. At first he already had Arthur within an arm reach and under a tiny Mistletoe by the entrance. He had embraced Arthur, eyelids lowered in a suggestive manner as he watched Arthur's flawless face lighting up in a nice shade of red. As he began closing in towards the shorter one's face, almost touched those delicious parting lips, only no more than an inch, suddenly someone chose that time to barge in. A quite aggressively as well that they almost got crashed by the persom if they didn't possess a good reflex and jumped out from getting in the way of the mad man's entrance. In the end Alfred could only glare at the a certain albino's back as the embarassed Arthur chased after the former nation to lecture him.

The second time Alfred managed to find Arthur standing by a window alone after they went separated way. He looked beautiful as the fairy lights from the tree shone on him, his face looked peaceful with a small smile hanging on his face while he watched Sealand playing around. Alfred approached him, then noticed another Mistletoe hung above the unawere Brit. Grinning happily seeing another chance was presented to him, Alfred practically skipped towards his lover. 

They greeted shortly and after a few teasings from the younger one and one embarrassed but happy Arthur, Alfred began taking an action. He took the male by his waist, gently wrapping his strong arms around the slim waist and pulling him closer until their chest pressed up against each other perfectly. Arthur looked surprised but then gradually accepting the loving embrace. The American smiled down as those beautiful eyes looked up at him. Alfred adored everything about this man, from his babyface, those emerald like eyes, to his delicate but possessed a great strength of body and all of his soft personality that was hidden behind a harsh mask, just everything. Their face inched closer once again, it was truly the right moment and Alfred thought he would be succeeded seeing Arthur accepted him and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for his kiss. A little more he could taste those lips he had dreamt of kissing for many times about, a little more until a loud crash interrupted and that magical moment was ruined instantly. 

Turned out it was Sealand, who had crashed into a waiter accidentally, dropping the tray the man was holding. Alfred watched pathetically when Arthur left his arms and went towards the scene. His hand even raised up but unable to reach the Brit on time, he was stuck watching Arthur scold the child but one could see it was out of worry than just being solely mad. Because albeit he was lecturing the micronation, Arthur still helped Sealand on his feet, drying the child's outfit with a handkerchief before finally setting him free when the mess was fixed. Alfred sighed with a small smile, really he couldn't be annoyed when Arthur was on his motherhen mode, it was really charming and cute actually.

After the incident, Alfred began to think that fate hated him tonight. He had tried another and another attempts but all resulted in the same, either they were being interrupted by more incidents or being walked on by the others. Even when they were being on the most private spot of the ballroom, the balcony, they still got an unwelcome interruption. France decided to take his turn and just started running naked around party, probably he had lost a bet seeing how the other two troublemakers were smirking not far away from the scene. England ended up chasing after the shameless man with an intention to beat him up for ruining the party with his indignant. Poor Alfred was left behind once again with fits curled up tight, later on he would take his revenge against the Frenchman, he swore to do it. 

So they were separated again, Alfred was on his way to look for Arthur when he saw Canada running up to him. He sounded panicky as he tried to inform Alfred about something concerning Arthur. The American managed to calm down Matthew and finally Alfred could hear him clear. The colour on his face was suddenly drained out, Alfred's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard from Matthew. Apparently Arthur went missing while being drunk, which immediately turning the peaceful gathering into a panicking searching party. Everyone set out to look for him, Alfred included, but no matter how many times they looked around the conference building, they couldn't find him. 

Alfred was on his second round of walking through the lounge of the building, eyes anxiously wandered around the quiet parlor. At that point he thought Arthur had wondered out of the building and that made him worry more. As he was about to go looking around outside, his eyes caught something in yellow around a pot of plant right by the staircases. Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously before slowly approaching the dark spot. And true to his assumptions, he found Arthur there fast asleep while leaning on the big pot. It was no wonder no one could see him since his whole body was curled up and the pot shielded him from people's eyes. And what was that, a cat laid in his arms and was also sleeping peacefully. Alfred finally let out a sigh of relief seeing Arthur was fine, the cute scene actually was sweet but Alfred didn't want to let him sleep there longer. He picked him up and after informed everyone about Arthur being found, Alfred excused himself before taking Arthur back to his home.

And that was how he ended up in this situation, walking with Arthur on his back and pouting.

"Alfred?" A sleepy voice called out, Alfred hummed in a short respond.

"What's the matter?"

However, the question made him pause and Alfred slowly glanced back only to find Arthur had placed his chin on his strong shoulder and was looking up at him with concern shone in those half-liddened eyes. It seemed Arthur had noticed his disappointment, the blond had always been the first to notice the change of manners in Alfred. 

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry about it!" He reassured with a grin but everyone could tell it was more dimmed than his usual sunny smile.

Arthur didn't say anything afterwards and just looked at Alfred's face in completely solitude. Seemingly the cold breeze of the wintry weather had sober him up, which Alfred was grateful for. Then out of sudden, Arthur began wriggling away from his hands.

"Whoaa! There! What are you doing?" Alfred panicked before tightened his hold.

"Put me down, please."

"No can do, Artie! At least until we get home!"

"No, put me down!"

And the stubborn Arthur won in the end, Alfred lowerd him down on an empty bench ahead then squatting down in front of the frowning Brit 

"Arth-..."

"Are you upset that we didn't get to kiss?" 

Arthur's question was a spot on, Alfred was left speechless since it was true. He looked up at Arthur and noticed the demanding eyes pinned down onto his, apparently Arthur wanted an answer. Alfred sighed, the man stood up and popped down on the bench beside the Englishman.

"I wanted to kiss you, yes," he paused, a prominent frown marred on his face. "I even prepared a lot of Mistletoes so we can kiss on every spots there! But-!"

"Idiot!" 

His ranting was cut short shockingly by Arthur's outburst, looking over he saw Arthur was blushing hard but those eyes were fulfilled with determination and something akin to concern for him.

"You don't have to kiss me just because of a little tradition! I would be fine if you didn't."

Alfred's eyes widened, the American wanted to protest but a hand held up in front of his face by Arthur stopped it.

"I am not done yet." 

And Alfred obeyed, he was just sitting there and waiting for Arthur to continue until he was done.

"If you want to kiss, you don't have to pull up something like a Mistletoe. We don't have to use an excuse for kissing!"

Alfred's eyes bulged out as he finally realised what Arthur was trying to tell him. Then slowly those blue eyes softened, a chuckle ran past his lips as he realised just how foolish he was back there. 

"If you want a kiss then, just do it! I won't refuse such a request because I want to kiss you too! I don't want it to be done because of a tradition, even though it does sound nice. All I am saying is that-!"

"Does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want? Wherever I want?"

Alfred's hopeful tone faltered Arthur's composure, the poor Brit ended up flustered at the sudden realization to his statement earlier. He sputtered a little and averted his eyes to the side, face burnt in a pretty shade of pink.

"That what I was saying, wasn't I? I don't repeat."

"Then I'll kiss you now." 

Alfred's face closed up with Arthur the moment the smaller male looked up. The Brit's chin was taken a hold by Alfred's fingers, firmly yet gently holding him there. Meanwhile Alfred aligned Arthur's face up to meet with his lips. The Brit slowly slid his eyes close as Alfred's warm breath hit his cheeks, colouring them with a more darker shade of red. The action was admired fondly by Alfred, silently taking in a sight of the most beautiful person he had ever seen waiting for his kiss. He finally eliminated the distance between them by tilting his head to the side slightly in an attempt to avoid bumping their nose and to find a good position to kiss him. Half-liddened eyes glanced up for one last time, searching for any kind of discomfort that Arthur might be experiencing. Upon finding none, Alfred finally bridged the gape.

He brushed those lips softly and delicately at first, just long enough that he could inhale his breath and to taste the smoothness of them. He kissed Arthur like he was expecting to be kissed, moist and soft, not in a way of one trying to win a battle but seeking for an intimacy, for one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. There was no tongue or bitting, just innocently yet passionately kissing that spoke more than just a simple desire. The American moaned happily as he savoured for the first time ever the taste that only Arthur can provided, blinding his senses with a delicious warmth coming from the body in front of him. He wanted more, to be more closer than they already were since just one chaste little kiss wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, not after he got q taste of what he was desired for so long. With a sense of urgency and Arthur's moans that drove him crazy, one kiss became two, three and so on as their lips met again and again until he lost counts.

He felt Arthur's hands gripped the front of his coat, the Englishman clung to him just as desperately as himself to hold the intimate touch for a bit longer. Alfred's hands had found their home on the back of Arthur's head and his waist, holding his lover so delicately as if he would be shattered if he did it a tad too rough. Sadly the need of oxygen ended the passionate moment, both men were left panting for much needed breath but they were smiling adoringly at each other. After for a while, Arthur finally looked away from Alfred shyly before he spoke, "That was wonderful."

Alfred responded softly, "Yeah. I won't let you go tonight."

The breathless whisper drew out a gentle smile from Arthur, soon it turned into one tiny smirk as he faced Alfred again.

"Then hold me tight," he placed a hand in the side of Alfred's face.

Alfred cupped the hand, chuckling lowly and welcoming Arthur's request with open arms.

"Gladly."

"Let's go back, it's so cold here," Arthur suggested before standing up.

"Sure! I'll warm you up when we get back, how does it sound?" 

Alfred did the same but he went to sweep Arthur off of his feet and took him in his arms, holding him bridal style.

"I-idot! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I can't do that since you want me to hold you tight right? I won't let you go!"

And Alfred started walking while ignoring Arthur's protest. The petite blond actually calmed down once he noticed there was no one else on the streets. He ended up burying his flustered face into the crook of Alfred's neck and smiled gently, leaving the American with a biggest grin on his face. The night might've not ended just like the way he had planned, but it was a way more better than he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! May happiness be with all of you. I hope you enjoy this little oneshot~ Feedbacks are appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
